


My Horny Little Devil

by phantisma



Series: Angels and Demons [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Horns, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-15
Updated: 2007-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay...so Dean de-virginized an Angel and was punished with wings. Sammy found out in ...then there was sex and Sammy getting possessive... Now?  Sam gets a visitor in the middle of the night...a visitor who comes bearing gifts...of a sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Horny Little Devil

Dean’s asleep next to him, stretched out long and lean against motel sheets, his head resting on the arms he’s folded under him. He’s sated and tired, but not ready to sleep just yet. He’s got a feather in his hand…black and shiny. Dean doesn’t know he’s kept it, doesn’t stir as he glides it over the place where the wings had come bursting through his back.

Sam sighs and runs the feather along his lips. He still doesn’t completely understand what happened. Well, he _does_ in the literal sense. Dean, of all people, found an angel, screwed him and got punished with wings… _wings_ and the sex was intense. That was the part Sam didn’t get completely. They’d always had passionate sex, but Sam felt like the need to have Dean was alive inside him…like it burned and wouldn’t be sated until he possessed him…until he made him give up everything else.

There is a knock at the door and Sam frowns, turning to look at the door. It's nearly two in the morning. He sits up, dropping the feather on the nightstand and sliding his legs into the jeans on the floor by the bed. He tucks himself in, but doesn’t bother zipping up, because, fuck, it’s two in the morning. He shuffles wearily to the door, cracking it open, than pulling it open more.

He doesn’t know the man outside the door…though there’s something vaguely familiar about him. His short blond hair is spiky like Dean’s, and he’s shirtless. “Can I help you?”

“No, Sam. I’m here to help you.”

Sam frowns. “Do I know you?”

The man smiles. “Your brother knew my friend Michael…I…came to say thank you.”

“Thank you?” The man smells like…sex…and it’s disorienting. “What for?”

He’s up in Sam’s space now, not touching, but uncomfortably close and Sam instinctively pulls the door shut, not wanting Dean to see. The skies rumble ominously and the door only pushes Sam closer, naked belly brushing naked belly. “For helping Michael…fall…”

Sam shakes his head. “It was…a…an accident…he didn’t know.”

He smiles, and damn but Sam’s half hard. “That’s what made it so sweet.” His lips hover just over Sam’s, his breath inviting itself into Sam’s mouth, tasting like come. “And what you did after? Took my breath away Sam.”

Sam clears his throat and tries to back away, but he’s against the door and his hands are on Sam’s hips. “Don’t…want…to…”Sam says, though he’s pretty sure that if this guy wanted him, Sam wouldn’t be able to say no…and that’s really pretty fucked up. “Don’t need…wings…”

The man’s smile, what Sam can see of it anyway with his face so close, is wicked and his lips take possession of Sam’s mouth, his tongue thrusting between his lips and fucking his mouth…and just like that, Sam’s hard…hard and thrusting his hips forward…and he can’t breath and his head is spinning…and the man is laughing.

“I fell a long time ago, Samuel… a long time ago…gave up my wings to a pretty boy with gold skin and long black hair. My gift is…something else…all you have to do is come for me.”

Sam shudders, his cock already leaking, his skin burning. “Fuck.”

The hands were still on his hips, holding him against the door. The tongue was sliding over his lips, the voice whispering into his mouth and fuck if wasn’t coming…just coming and shaking his head. “No…this is…just….fuck.” Something had snaked into the back of his jeans and was pressing into his ass, against his prostate, milking still more come from him.

Sam’s eyes open, not realizing he’d even closed them, and he starts…the man’s skin was glowing, hot…his blond hair couldn’t hide the horns, just back of his hairline, hard and red, darkening as they rose to a black point. Both hands left his hips and Sam could still feel something slithering out of his jeans.

“A tail? What the fuck?”

“Don’t worry, just like Michael’s wings…it’s temporary. Of course, unlike Michael’s wings, how temporary depends on you.”

Sam’s hands press onto his head. “No. No. Just…no.”

He laughs. “Too late, my boy. Enjoy them.”

He starts to walk away, his tail swishing behind him. “Wait!” Sam calls, taking a few steps toward him. “Wait…what did you mean?”

He turns, smirking. “They’re gonna make you horny…you think the wings were bad? But here’s the catch…the more you sin…the longer they stay…Think you can keep from fucking your brother for a week?”

Just like that, he’s gone and Sam’s standing outside his hotel room with come in his pants. He groans, pressing both hands to his ass, looking for the tail. His head hurt, and he shook it, trying to deny what just happened. “No.”

He lets himself back into the room, dashing to the bathroom. “No.” He stares at himself in the mirror…waiting. The pain grows, and he grunts, gripping the sink tightly and biting his lip to keep from crying out, from waking Dean.

His ass burns, and he feels like something is trying to crawl out of him…cutting him open. He yanks his jeans down, letting them puddle on the floor as blood runs down the crack of his ass. He can’t help but whimper as blood starts to pour down his face as well, looking up to see the black tips appear above his hair.

The sink is the only thing holding him up as he sprouts horns and the tail is sliding, slithering down the back of his leg….long and sinewy, velvet skin over solid muscle…and it’s almost like a cock, but for the pointed end…and that thought shoots straight to his actual cock and he’s hard…again. He cries out as it slithers over his thighs, curling back on itself to press against his hole…and fuck but he’s coming all over again as the fucking tail slides inside him.

He’s panting when it’s finally done…when the pain starts to recede and he’s painted the floor with strings of come. He opens his eyes and stares. His skin is blushed…warm to the touch…the horns are…sticking up out of his hair and he can’t keep his eyes off of them. Blood runs down his face and he looks like a fucking demon…and he laughs…his cock stirring as if it hadn’t just come twice in ten minutes without ever having been touched…because that’s what he is…a _fucking_ demon.

He does his best not to touch himself as he starts the shower, but his tail curls up around him like it has a mind of its own, and it strokes over his nipple absently while he tests the temperature. “Stop.” He grabs it and pushes it away, but that’s a mistake cause it gets all hard and so does other parts of his anatomy. “No.”

He steps under the water, washing the blood away, wishing the water would wash the rest away too. He manages to rinse clean and turn the water off…forcing the tail to be still by wrapping it up under a towel pulled tight around his waist.

Opening the bathroom door is a mistake though. Dean shifts, muscle playing under skin on his back above the sheet and Sam groans. Tail and cock conspire together to make the towel fall and he’s left hard and wanting and standing over Dean.

He’s pretty sure the damn things are short circuiting his ability to think because he’s certain he wants to wake Dean and warn him, despite the teasing he’s sure to get…but instead, he’s on his knees, pulling the sheet away and licking his way into his brother’s ass.

Dean squirms under him, instinctively parting his legs and Sam groans because he wants… _wants_ to stop…but can’t. Dean’s waking, pushing back on Sam’s tongue and Sam can’t wait for more, he rises up and sinks himself into Dean…no more lube than the spit left behind from his tongue. Dean grunts, then looks up over his shoulder. “Sam?”

Sam’s eyes roll closed as he thrusts deep and hard. “Close your eyes Dean.” He says it in that commanding tone…the one that claimed him and owned him and Dean didn’t argue with. “Fuck.”

He’s coming again, filling Dean and pulling back, away, forcing himself across the room, against the wall. Dean rolls over and sits up, looking grumpy and half awake and confused. “Sam?”

“Just…stay there. Okay. I can’t…I can’t control it…just…stay.”

Sam’s holding up both hands, his back to the wall, but the tail…the tail is around his waist…around his cock. “Fuck.”

Dean’s out of bed now, half way across the room. “Sammy? What happened?”

“Just…stay back Dean. I need…fuck…I need to…figure it out…okay.”

“Sam? Is that a tail? Do you have a fucking tail?”

Dean’s close enough to see, even in the vague light bleeding through the flimsy curtains from the street lamp outside. Sam bows his head, fighting the urge to grab Dean and pull him in to kiss and molest until they were both so sated they couldn’t move.

“Horns? Sam tell me what the fuck happened. Now!” Dean sounds angry and a little scared.

“Someone came to the door.” _Concentrate, don’t look at him._

“Who?”

“Don’t know…said it was a gift…god…Dean…Fuck…can’t…” His hands move to pry the tail from around his cock, holding it in both hands…then Dean is there, his hands sliding over Sam’s, onto the flesh of the tail.

“Damn…it’s like…Sam…it feels like…”

“A giant cock, I know.” Sam’s head is on Dean’s shoulder and he’s barely standing on his own, his cock responding to every touch of Dean’s calloused fingers on the length of tail. “Please….please…oh…fuck…” He comes again, spilling on Dean’s thigh…”Fuck, Dean…I can’t keep…Fuck.” He isn’t even softening any more.

Forcibly, Dean steps back, pulling his hands free. Sam instantly pulls him back and they struggle for a minute, never sure which one was fighting to get away and which to pull the other closer. Finally they manage a few feet between them.

“Okay. We can deal with this.” Dean manages to croak out, moving a few more steps away.

“Yeah…it’s…we got through the thing with the wings, right?” Sam pants, his hands pressed against the wall. “I just gotta get control.”

“Control. Yeah.” Dean’s eyes are gone with lust, but he stays away. “What the fuck?”

“Yeah…welcome to my world.”

“Who’d you fuck, Sam?”

He shakes his head. “Didn’t…didn’t have to…he just…kissed me…and I came…and then…horns…tail…and…” he shudders. “Fuck.”

“And I’m the slut in this family?”

“Yeah, you are.” Sam says. “I’m just…fucked.”

Dean’s grin is vicious. “I’ll be the slut…you just be my horny little devil.”


End file.
